To Hell and Back
by Horseluv3r
Summary: An American teenager is taken by her father's enemy. She finds that she's in a new country with no escape and goes through horrible 'questioning'. Mossad finds her in Haifa and two Mossad officers adopt her, as she struggles to learn Hebrew and get back to a normal life. Her past comes back to haunt her and she must find the strength to face her heinous memories that surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The teenage girl was running blissfully unaware of the blue sedan following her for the last hour or so. Running she pushed herself faster and faster until she was sprinting for a good quarter of a mile before slowing down from her sprint into a nice easy jog that lasted for a while before she took a break from her running and walked. She was wearing running shorts and a t-shirt with tennis shoes. Her legs, though tan, were pale when compared to the rest of her body. Her face, arms, and whole upper body were so tan she could be mistaken for someone from the Mediterranean or the Middle East especially with her curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Nothing special about this girl stood out. She wore post earrings and was about 5'1" and weighed maybe about 90 pounds. She was petite and slim.

The girl's name was Alexandra Katerina Petrova. Her parents were both ex-Soviets. They were American citizens now though they had lived in USSR until Alexandra was conceived at which point they left the Soviet Union and went to the United States. Though Alexandra carried the feminine form of her father's last name Petrov she didn't carry his first name as her middle name. Instead her parents chose a Russian name for her middle name. Her father was an ex-SVR officer as well. His name was Alexei Petrov and her mother was Ekaterina Petrova.

The man in the blue sedan smirked. The girl hadn't even noticed them. She seemed to think that she had no reason to fear; that she was completely safe. Little did she know that she was far from it. The plan was simple: get the girl, and kill the parents. The parents were responsible and they would pay with their lives and that of their child. They deserved to suffer like he did.

He parked the sedan a few feet away from the girl and took his time making sure he had everything. The cloth that would make her unconscious or if that didn't work the knife or gun that he carried would be enough to get her to do whatever he wanted. Getting out of the sedan he ran up to the girl and stopped in front of her. "Excuse me miss?" He asked his tone carried that of an accent, a fake accent that made it seem like he was from down south. The girl also stopped. "Yes?" She replied. "I was wondering if you knew where the nearest hotel is. I just arrived here and would like to find a place to stop though I haven't seen any signs." He said hoping she'd take the bait. 'Um...let me think." She replied just before his friendly expression dropped and he withdrew the cloth.

He went to hold it against her mouth and nose but she fought. Kicking his hand the cloth landed a few feet away. He could either get the cloth and hopefully catch her once she ran or he could press the gun against her back. He choose the second option seeing as no one was in sight. He took out the gun. Waving it at her he held it against her temple. She froze clearing weighing the risks and whether he would shoot or not. "Hello Alexandra Petrova. I've had my eye on you quite some time. Your parents took away everything from me so now I will take away everything they hold. You will come with me and follow my every order or I will shoot you along with your parents. We wouldn't want that now would we?" He asked his voice mocking. She stayed silent. "Answer me!" He demanded. "No." She answered softly as he took her arm forcefully before taking the gun off her temple and pressing it against her back. She fought to get away but he held her tightly. Half dragging her to the sedan he put her in the passenger seat and locked the doors his arm around her shoulder and the gun in his hand pressed against her spine. To any passer by though it would look like a father putting his arm around his daughter.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. The man smirked. "That is for me to know." "My parents will report me missing." She stated. "Well then it's a good thing we'll be far away from here by the time 24 hours is up. Any sooner then a day and your parents will simply be told to calm down." He replied his voice cold. "Now shut up." He said before saying something else in a foreign language that she couldn't understand. The rest of the drive was silent as the man pulled into an airport. At the girl's hopeful expression he spoke. "Good luck trying." The expression vanished leaving nothing behind that he could read. The process was quick and sadly no one found out about the gun he had or that he wasn't her father. No one even looked worried about why they had no bags with them.

Alexandra was seated on what she assumed was a private airplane. The man smirked. She would be out for a while at least until they arrived in Haifa, Israel. He withdrew the handkerchief and pressed it against her face. She struggled kicking and throwing her fists though he avoided getting hurt. Her attacks got weaker as everything got dimmer. After a few more seconds everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The teenage girl's parents were at home waiting for their daughter to return from her run. Alexandra normally got up at 0400 to get ready and then ran for a few hours. It was 1200...she had never gotten back that late from a run. "Where could she be? She's never been this late before." She asked her husband who responded in their native language. "We can't call the police as she's not been missing for 24 hours. If she's not back by tomorrow then we can call around. She could just be with some friends." He reassured his wife who nodded.

Hours passed as the girl's parents grew more anxious. Finally a day had gone by and with their daughter not returning they called the police. "Hello. I'd like to report a missing child." Alexei said. "Her name's Alexandra Katerina Petrova. She's 16 and is 5'1". She was last wearing black tennis shoes, black running shorts, and a green t-shirt." He answered. "Of course we checked everywhere!" He exclaimed barely keeping from swearing in Russian. "Enemies? Yes my wife and I both have enemies. We were in the Soviet Army and I was in the SVR." He answered. Hanging the phone up he turned to his wife. "They'll see what they can do. All agencies will be alerted of her disappearance though if she's left the country the United States can't do anything." He answered her unspoken question. "I'm going to call my friends in the SVR and make sure they know of her disappearance just in case she turns up in Russia." He continued before picking up the phone and dialing his friends. "Spasibo." He said as he hung up the phone. "Ivan said he'd keep an eye out for her and let me know if he finds anything." He reported as he guided his wife to the couch where she sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile Alexandra woke up to find she was on a bed. It was a small room with only a bed, a little lamp, and a dresser. The lamp was the only thing that provided light in the room. The door opened and Alexandra assumed it locked from the outside. "Ah. You're awake. Good." She said surprised. "What do you want from me? Please let me go. I won't tell anyone I promise!" Alexandra begged. The woman smirked. "You're not going any where treasure." Alexandra snarled at the woman in Russian swearing at her. "Ah ah ah. That wasn't very nice." The woman said shaking her head. "Let me go and I won't tell anyone. Please!" Alexandra pleaded in Russian.

Instead she was dragged out of the room roughly and thrown in a metal chair. Her hands were tied together and she couldn't get out of them. Hours passed before someone came in. "Hello little one." The man cooed. "Tell me everything you know!" He demanded. "What? I don't know anything. What are you talking about?" She asked as she was slapped across the face. She could feel the blood running down her face. "Don't ask questions. Now what do you know?" He ordered as she shook her head. "I don't know anything!" She exclaimed before he chuckled darkly. "If you just tell us you won't get hurt." "I know nothing." She continued saying even as he cut the Ziploc ties that tied her wrists together and dug his knife into her wrist before taking it in his hands and broke it with one swift movement.

Finally the young teen passed out from all the pain that had been inflicted upon her body. "Take her back to the room." The man ordered as the woman dragged her back to her room. A new set of clothes awaited the girl as her own had been torn. Though the woman hated the girl she had the decency to wipe the blood from the girl's thigh before walking out. She knew the girl would be in a considerable amount of pain.

Days passed though they got no information from the girl no matter what they tried. Raping, beating, whipping, electrical shocks, drowning though the girl never told. They had even had someone kill her parents after a few weeks had passed after she showed no emotions though even the sight of seeing her parent's dead bodies didn't wake any emotion from inside the girl. She was numb and had no feelings anymore.

The police back home had given up looking for the young girl after a few days though every agency was still looking for her. Or at least every agency outside of the United States. The police had found nothing to go off of and neither had the FBI or CIA so they gave up assuming she was dead even though they found no blood, or body.

Alexandra finally found out where she was. Haifa, Israel. Though grateful for the information she flinched at how she had gotten it. Alexandra was escorted from her 'room' to the one place she knew all to well. The room where she would be tortured. Her hands were tied together as always and she was seated in the chair with the threat of death if she got out. It was basically the same thing as the first time she had entered the room. She was left to sit for a few hours until someone finally came in. It was a man this time and he took a seat across from her. "You know if you just tell us what you know then this'll stop." He soothed as she shook her head no. "Nyet!" She yelled in Russian before screaming more curse words at him. He smirked the knife coming closer and closer to her skin which was now littered with scars. He put the blade on her arm and sliced a deep wound before throwing her on the ground and stepping on her ankle. Smirking he broke her ankle. "This can all stop if you just tell me what you know." He said as she shook her head. "Never!" She hissed at him in Hebrew and Arabic. Her head was submerged under water again and again until she was shivering. Her pants were cut into shorts and her t-shirt was ripped. Ice cold water was poured over her body drenching her clothes.

Gunshots rang outside the door and screams came until everything was silent. The door burst open and four people stood there with guns and knives. The man grabbed her and held her up the knife against her throat as she struggled. She fought kicking her legs out and finally kicked him in the groin. He grunted but didn't release the blade. His grip loosened and he was shot with a bullet to the head though not before he managed to get his knife in her leg. She winced from the pain and looked at the four people. She began immediately speaking in different languages trying to figure out which one they spoke so she could communicate. "Privet." She greeted in Russian. 'Bonjour. Guten Tag." She tried both French and German before speaking in English. "Hello." Her accent made her sound like she from Russia. "Shalom." She tried while the operatives looked at her. "We know all of those languages." One of them said.

Alexandra struggled to stay on her feet though she couldn't help it. She collapsed as one of them ran towards her holstering his gun and knife. "We need to get to Mossad right away." He spoke in Hebrew. "Her wounds are severe and she needs food and water immediately. She won't last long as she's already dehydrated." He said in clipped tones and he easily picked her up and walked towards the others. "Malachi, Liat: we're leaving make sure if anyone comes out they're dead before they can say anything. Ziva: get the car started. We're going to need to leave now if we want her to make it." Ari said as the others surrounded Ari and the girl he was carrying.

"Could she be the ex-SVR's daughter?" Liat asked. "Maybe..though my sources say that the US has given up looking for her. Her parents were killed though no one found out who killed them and she has no living relatives to my knowledge. Alexei Petrov hadn't contacted anyone besides the polce after he reported his daughter missing. He spent most of his time trying to find her and tracking down old friends asking them to look out for her. His wife and him were shot in their home a few days after they called the authorities." Ziva answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Ziva was already in the driver's seat. Malachi was in the passenger's seat with Liat, Ari, and the girl were in the back seat. Once the door closed Ziva took off not even waiting for their seatbelts to be on. Liat buckled the girl's seatbelt on the way to Mossad. After an hour or so they arrived at Mossad Headquarters where Ziva went to go report to her father while Ari went to go tell the doctor's what to expect. Malachi and Liat were left so Malachi gently grabbed the girl and carried her inside with ease. Liat followed right behind them as a doctor meet them and told Malachi where to put the girl. "Do you think she'll be alright love?" Liat asked Malachi. "I'm sure she will be fine." He answered. "Now come. Director David will likely want our reports and Ari's as well." He continued as they went to give their report to Director David.

"Does she look like this?" He asked handing them a photo. After studying it they nodded. "She has more scars and is taller and thinner now." Ari said confirming it was in fact Alexandra Petrova. "I assume America would like her back." Ziva stated though Eli shrugged. "I do not know. Her parents are dead meaning that she'd be in an orphanage until she turned 18. I doubt she wants to go back seeing as they didn't even bother looking for her. It was the father being an SVR agent that got the outside agencies like Mossad involved. He apparently contacted an old friend still in the SVR who notified every agency outside of the United States." Eli said. "Israel had no claim to the girl so if she wants to go back she may. She is an American citizen we can't keep her unless she doesn't want to go back to the United States." He continued. "You are dismissed." Eli stated as everyone left.

"Alexandra is fine. We got the knife out of her leg and stitched it back up. We also stitched up several other wounds that we found. She had a dislocated ankle which we set back in place. Someone is getting her food and water right now. She is able to answer questions if you so wish." Ari said as everyone nodded. A scream came from down the hall sounding like a teenage girl's voice. Mossad officers heard the scream and rushed towards the room guns and knives drawn. Entering the room they saw the young girl out of bed. Her eyes held no emotion and she continued to speak in rapid Russian. The officers were able to understand what she was saying. "No! I know nothing! I swear." She kept repeating in Russian. The officers loosened their guns and knives held in relaxed positions. "Ssh. You're safe here. No one here will hurt you." One of the doctors tried soothing her but she flinched at the sound of his voice. "Alexandra Petrova." Liat addressed the girl calmly. She stopped muttering and looked at Liat with fear in her eyes. "How do you know my name?" She asked in Hebrew. "You are safe here. No one will hurt you. No one can get to you. Alexandra you're safe here. This is the safest place you can be." Liat continued as most of the officers left the room.

Liat, Ari, and Malachi stayed behind. Ziva left to go train while the doctor also left knowing that the girl was in capable hands with Liat, and Malachi. Ari was a doctor so if anything came up he'd be able to handle it. "We saved you remember?" Ari soothed. She nodded. "I brought you some food and water. You're severely dehydrated and you need to eat as well." Ari said calmly. She looked at him suspiciously. "No thank you. I am fine." She answered. Ari pointed at her bed. "In bed then. You can either eat or you can stay in bed and answer questions." He said. "Fine." She replied in Hebrew as he handed her a water bottle. She lifted the bottle to her lips and began to take small sips of water. Ari took the food that an officer had handed to him and gave it to Alexandra. She ate a little but was not used to the rich and filling food.

"You are at Mossad Headquarters in Tel Aviv, Israel. We found you in -" "Haifa." She filled in. "Yes. How did you know?" Ari asked. "I..Men let things slip when they are attracted to females. One of them might have let the location I was held in out." She answered. "Idiot didn't even know he was being played." She continued in Hebrew. The three Mossad operatives exchanged glances. "You were raped." Liat stated bluntly as she nodded. "That's one way of putting it." "You're how old?" Ari asked. She glanced at him. He held up a clip board. "16." She answered.

"You know your parents were killed correct?" Malachi asked as she nodded. "And that you have no other living relatives in America or Russia?" She nodded again. "My grand-parents died a few years ago and neither of my parents had any siblings." She said. "Ok. That being said you have two choices. One: is go back to the United States once you are well enough to leave where you will stay in an orphanage ,unless you are adopted, until you turn 18." Malachi paused giving her a moment to think about it. "The second option is for you to stay here though Mossad has to has your written permission that you wish to stay here to give as proof if America decides that we forced you to stay. America may say that you have to have someone adopt you in order for you to stay here though we will get to that if it comes to it." The officers looked at her. "What language?" She asked. The operatives looked confused. "For the letter. What language does it have to be written in?" "If you know how to write Hebrew that'd be best though any language will suffice." Liat supplied as she nodded. "A piece of paper and a pen." Ari told a nurse. "You are going to stay here until your weight is back up and you are not dehydrated. You're severely underweight and will need to eat more. We'll be putting in an IV later today so you can get fluids for dehydration and nutrients as well as vitamins." Ari stated as she simply nodded. "I'll see you later Alexandra." Ari said before handing her a piece of paper and a pen. "I want you in bed while you write that letter. I don't think Malachi or Liat have anything to do the rest of the day maybe one of them will keep you company while you write the letter." He said.

Alexanda nodded. "Toda." She said softly as Ari simply gave her a short nod in acknowledgement. "It was nothing." Malachi and Liat both said at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexandra got in the bed and took the cap off the pen trying to figure out what to write. She was grateful she had several sheets of paper so if she messed up she could always rewrite it. Setting the pen on the paper she began to write in cursive writing the Cyrillic letters that comforted her. She was fluent in both Russian and English and her parents had taught her how to write in Cyrillic.

The only noise was the sound of the pen scratching against the paper. Finally she took her pen off the paper and read what she had written. "Is this good?" She asked as Malachi walked over and took the paper from her reading it. He nodded. "Yes. This is all the United States needs to know." He said to her.

The letter had read:

I have no wish to be in America anymore. I do not want to grow up in an orphanage until I turn 18. I do not want to live or be in the country that couldn't even be bothered to look for me. America didn't even look for me in other countries! Instead it was Mossad that found me. 

I like it here in Israel even after what has happened: much more then America. Mossad has taken care of me. I am well and Mossad has done me no harm.

Sincerely

Alexandra Katerina Petrova

She nodded and capped the pen. "I assume you want to know the extent of your injuries?" Liat asked. "I already know my injuries." She answered. "I am going to give this to Director David." Malachi said stepping out of the room before going to the Director's office. "Come in." The Director said. Malachi entered the office. "Director: the girl wishes to stay here." Malachi reported handing the Director Alexandra's letter. Reading the letter he nodded. "Very well. Who will adopt an ex-American citizen though if America says that she has to be adopted to stay here?" Eli David said. "We can figure it out." Malachi answered. Director David shook his head. "No. I want to be able to tell America that we have someone willing to adopt her if America says so." Malachi thought for a few seconds. "Liat and I could." Eli looked surprised. "I was going to ask for her hand in marriage anyway. Her parents have already given me permission to ask her. Alexandra would be well protected with us. No one would be able to harm her." He elaborated. Eli nodded. "Alright. That will work provided your marriage won't get in the way of your ops and that Liat or you don't tell her anything unless you have my permission." Malachi spoke. "It won't Director. We won't tell her anything." Director David was silent for a few seconds. "Officer Tuvia and you do not have any other missions today. You both have done well. You are dismissed Officer Ben-Gideon." "Thank you Director David." Malachi left the Director's office and went back to where Liat and Alexandra were.

He entered the room noticing how the teenage girl flinched as he opened the door. He wouldn't be surprised if she had PTSD given what she went through. "The other three people along with you are Mossad operatives correct?" Alexandra asked. "Yes." Liat answered. "Officer Ziva David was the other woman with us when we rescued you. Officer Ari Haswari is Officer David's sister." Liat continued. "I'm Officer Malachi Ben-Gideon and that's Officer Liat Tuvia." Malachi spoke breaking the women's conversation. "How can Officer David and Officer Haswari be brother and sister? They have different last names." Alexandra observed. Malachi and Liat exchanged looks. She would make a good Mossad officer with her keen observation skills and after what she had been through. "Half-siblings." Liat answered still speaking in English.

"How did you know my name anyways?" Alexandra asked. "Your father connected an old friend of his still in the SVR. Said friend contacted the other agencies outside of the United States using his contacts. Mossad was one of the agencies that got contacted. Every agency contacted got some information about you though Mossad and the SVR had the most information about you." Malachi answered. She nodded satisfied with the answer.

"Do you mind answering a few questions about what happened there?" Liat asked. Alexandra nodded. "Not at all." "Alright. Do you mind telling us what they wanted you to tell them?" Liat asked. "I don't know what they wanted from me. They kept demanding for me to tell them what I knew. I didn't know anything though. My parents never told anything about what they did in the Soviet Union though I knew what they were in the army. Father worked in missiles while mother was in linguistics translating. I don't know what she translated or what he was working on though I never asked. I don't know what my father did in the SVR. I didn't tell them anything." She answered. "They said it'd stop, that they'd stop, if I just told them what I knew." The girl continued. "What would stop?" Malachi asked. "The pain. The first time I got interrogated I got a knife dug into my arm, broke my wrist and then a beating. I passed out; I couldn't handle it. When I woke up I was in different clothes and everything that I had was gone even my shoes. They-they had raped me while I was passed out and I never even knew." She finished. "Alright. Thank you Alexandra. You've done well." Malachi said. Liat glanced at the girl who was still in the clothes they had found her in. "I can get you some clothes tomorrow Alexandra or we have some uniforms that might fit you if you don't mind wearing a uniform." Liat offered. "At this point I'll take anything I can get." Alexandra said. "Toda." She thanked the officer as Liat left to go find the uniform leaving Malachi in the room.

"You love her." Alexandra stated. Malachi looked at her. "How did you know?" He asked. "You look at her the same way my parents look-looked- at each other." She answered. The rest of the time was spent in silence until Liat came back with a uniform and boots. She handed them to Alexandra who took them gratefully. "A bathroom is down that hall. Do you need help getting there?" Liat asked. Alexandra shook her head. "No but thank you." She responded before getting out of the bed. What used to be khaki cargo pants were cut into short shorts and a navy blue t-shirt that was cut in several places. Walking she almost stumbled but regained her balance before either Mossad operative could steady her. She walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom.

She glanced at the clothes and boots. They seemed to be the right size. She quickly changed into the uniform and laced up the boots. They were sturdy and would last a long time. She glanced at a mirror. Her hair was curly though disheveled. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair though it did no good. Collecting her used clothes she walked back to her room. The Mossad operatives were waiting as was Officer Haswari. "Officer Haswari." She acknowledged the man. He glanced at her. "I've come to put in your IV. I've also brought you some more water and food; you should try and eat some more as well as drink." He said as she gave a sharp nod.

Alexandra ate a few bites of the Israeli food and drank some of the water she had been handed before sitting on the bed. She rolled up the sleeve of the uniform as Ari swabbed the crook of her arm with an alcohol swab before sticking the needle in. She didn't flinch or even look worried about getting stuck with a needle. "The saline bag should be empty in two hours. One of the doctor's will be back in a bit to change it." Ari stated as she nodded. "How's your ankle?" He asked. "It's fine. Not swollen anymore." She answered. "The boots will keep your ankle from twisting or getting dislocated again." Ari said before walking out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexandra glanced at the clock in the room. It was past nine at night. "Shouldn't everyone be gone?" She asked. Liat and Malachi glanced at the clock. "Not everyone. We always have at least one doctor that stays over night incase of an emergency along with a Mossad officer. Technically we should be at home right now though one of us should stay here." Liat answered. "No. You don't need to stay here for my sake. I am fine." The teenager said. "Very well. You will be safe here." Liat said. "Goodnight Alexandra." Malachi added as the pair left. Alexandra said good bye back to them before she was left in the silence of her room.

Liat and Malachi walked outside together before driving back to Liat's house. Malachi walked her to the door before pausing. Getting down on one knee he grabbed the ring box out of his jacket pocket and opened it. 'Liat Tuvia. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you no matter how short. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" He asked. Liat was silent. "Yes." She answered as he put the ring on her ring finger. He gave her a light kiss on the lips. "While I was giving the letter to Director David he said that he wanted someone to be able to adopt her in case America said she had to be adopted to stay here." He mentioned. Her lips pursed. "I can't think of anyone who would adopt an American teenage girl and be able to protect her in case we didn't kill everyone in there and they came looking for her." Liat answered. "I talked to the Director. He said as long as we didn't tell her anything about our ops and work we could adopt her. She'd be safe with us." Malachi said. "Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Goodnight Malachi." Liat said before kissing him lightly. "Night Liat. See you tomorrow." Malachi said before driving to his house.

Alexandra was lost in her thoughts. Of everything that had happened: her torture, her captors, her parent's. She was startled out of her thoughts by the door opening. A female doctor entered the room. She quickly changed the IV bag. "Once this one is empty you don't need any more fluids or nutrients. You should still try to eat and drink though" The doctor said. "Do you need any painkillers, or meds to make you sleep? Any questions?" She continued. "No, I'm fine. Just one: what's the date?" Alexandra replied. "The 24th of July, 2014." The doctor answered. Alexandra was silent. She had been missing for over a month. She had been missing for one month, and 12 days. "Toda." She said in Hebrew. The doctor nodded before leaving the room. "If you need anything just ask." The doctor said and Alexandra nodded.

She fell into a dreamless sleep. Or at least it was a dreamless sleep. At one point in time she was back in the room where they cut her and asked her questions that she had no answers to. She began to murmur in her sleep switching languages one after another. She switched from French to German to Hebrew and Arabic before speaking in Russian and English.

Alexandra woke up with a gasp her eyes snapping open. Before she was aware of where she was she was on her feet within seconds and a needle in her hand. "I already told you everything!" She said in a mix of languages. "Ssh. Relax Alexandra. It's Officer Ari Haswari. Officers Liat and Malachi are here as well as some others." A voice said though she didn't recognize it. Instead she was poised with the needle ready to strike. A few more voices told her to calm down and that she was safe. After a few seconds she finally calmed down enough to see clearly that it wasn't anyone she had to be afraid of. She set the needle down. "Sorry." She muttered. The officers acknowledged it. "What time is it?" She asked. "0440." One of the officers answered. Military time which was 24 hour time. She translated it into regular time. It was 4:40 in the morning.

Ari glanced at her. Her skin was not as pale as it had been when they had found her. He grabbed her hand and grabbed some skin off of her wrist and let go. He watched it to see if she was still dehydrated but she wasn't. He nodded. "You're good to go." Ari said. "I'd like to see you try and eat some more but you're not in need of any more saline, nutrients, or vitamins through an IV. Don't do anything to stressful since your ankle is healing." He continued as she nodded.

Director David walked into the room. Everyone snapped to attention. "At ease." He stated as everyone relaxed. Their hands clasped behind their backs and their feet about a shoulder length apart. Even the teenage girl was at ease. "So this is where everyone was." He said as the officers stayed silent not moving. "Work starts in 15 minutes." He said before walking out. Once he walked out everyone relaxed into normal positions. Most officers hastily left the room including Liat and Malachi. Ari also left.

Liat and Malachi were pulled aside by Director David. "Are you both ok with adopting Alexandra if America decides so?" He asked as they both nodded. "You understand you can't tell her anything without my permission." Another nod. "Your marriage won't get in way of your work and neither will she." He stated as they both said "ken." "Good. You both don't have any ops or missions today. You won't be doing anything important today so the girl is more then welcome to join you while you work." He decided. They were both dismissed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters, places, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Liat and Malachi walked back to where Alexandra was staying. "Good news. You get to get out of this room." Liat announced. The teenage girl looked positively ecstatic to get out of the room. "Thank God!" She said in Hebrew. "You get to stay at Mossad though with us. It'll probably be boring." Malachi cautioned. "I don't care. I get to get out of this room." She stated. The three of them walked out of the room. Alexandra stopped. "You got a ring." She said. "Yes." Liat confirmed. "Officer Ben-Gideon proposed?" She asked. "Yes." Liat confirmed again. "It's Malachi. You don't have to call me Officer Ben-Gideon." Malachi said. "The same for me." Liat added in as Alexandra nodded her head. "Alright."

The officers exchanged looks. She was very observant. Alexandra glanced around as she followed Liat and Malachi. She was constantly checking behind her. She didn't feel safe. She felt like she was still back in that room where she was beaten amongst other things. After several twists and turns in the hallways they finally stopped in front of a large door. Malachi opened the door for them as they walked in the room. A large table was set up with chairs, computers, etc. Only a few people sat in the chairs though none looked up as Malachi, Liat, and Alexandra sat down.

Alexandra was silent lost in her thoughts. Malachi and Liat got to work writing reports and looking up information. The hours passed by and Alexandra was bored. She twirled strands of hair, tapped her foot, drummed her fingers against the table, and more. A Mossad operative walked in with a file, a book and glanced around. He was surprised by a dark haired young woman who was in IDF fatigues and boots though at a second glance it was a teenage girl and not a woman. She looked positively bored. She was surrounded by both Officer Tuvia and Officer Ben-Gideon both of whom were working. She began twisting her hair as her dark brown eyes looked around the room.

A cell phone sounded as everyone took out their cell phones. It was Malachi's. "Officer Haswari has invited us to lunch with Officer David at a local restaurant." Malachi spoke in English to Liat and Alexandra. "He would like to know if we would like to go." He continued. Liat nodded. "Provided you are fine with this Alexandra." She said. "I don't have any money." Alexandra spoke. "Our treat." Liat said. "Very well. I can repay you if I can access my savings." The young girl looked troubled for some reason. "It's our treat. You don't need to repay us. We would be more then happy to pay for you." Malachi insisted. Alexandra nodded.

Both officers grabbed their folders and stood up while Alexandra did the same. They left the room and walked out of Mossad heading to Malachi's car. Liat sat in the passenger seat while Alexandra got in the back seat. The ride there was silent. It took a few extra minutes to get to the restaurant because they stopped at a local store to grab some ponytail holders for Alexandra so the heat would be more bearable.

Alexandra twisted her hair up and secured the twisted bun with a ponytail holder. The three of them got out of the car and headed to where Ari and Ziva were seated at a round table. Malachi and Liat both greeted the two Mossad officers. "Shalom." Alexandra greeted them as they greeted her back. the teenager was seated next to Ziva and Ari. Someone came over and handed them menu's and asked what they would like to drink. The Mossad operatives ordered something though she couldn't tell what they had ordered. The waitress looked at her expectantly. She scrambled to remember if the men holding her captive had told her anything like water or soda in Hebrew. "Sprite." She ordered as the word came to mind after going back through her memories. At questioning glances she began to explain. "They barely gave me anything to drink though when they did it was always Sprite and just enough to keep me from dying." Ari nodded. "That explains how you were so dehydrated without being close to death."

Alexandra struggled to decipher the menu though some of the characters looked similar to the Cyrillic alphabet. She remembering getting something that looked like pita bread. It was some Hebrew food though she wasn't sure what they had called it. Falafel! That was it. Now if only she could find out if they had it on this blasted menu. The waitress came back with their drinks and took their order. "I'll have what she's having." Alexandra said after Officer David had ordered. Handing the waitress her menu it was silent for a few seconds. She took a sip of her drink. "Sorry I should've remembered that you couldn't read Hebrew." Officer Haswari said. "It's fine. I was able to decipher some of it." Alexandra waved off his apology.

The officers talked quietly. Some where questions about how many people she had seen where she was being held, if she was feeling alright, etc. Their food came quickly. Alexandra looked at it. Her food looked good and she took a bite of it. She preferred it to the American food she had grown up eating. It wasn't bland like American food. "Yes." Alexandra answered one of the Mossad officer's question about if her food was alright.

Alexandra stiffened feeling like something would happen. Putting it off as nothing she continued eating her food. The waitress brought a check out to them. "Thank you again." She said to the officers who replied that it was nothing.

The heat was almost unbearable. She didn't roll up her sleeves though knowing they'd shown her tan arms that were littered with scars from knife wounds and burns as well as fresh wounds and burns. "Hi!" A young child's voice greeted. "Hello." She greeted back. "You're pretty." The child said bluntly. "Um..." Alexandra was at a loss for what to say. No one besides her parent's had every told her she was pretty. "Thanks." She answered. The Mossad officers were talking quietly and fast in Hebrew. "David! What have I told you about leaving my side?!" A young woman scolded. "I'm sorry if he was disturbing you." She said to those at the table before leading the boy away.

Alexandra took a few more sips of her drink before everyone stood up. She followed Malachi and Liat to where they had parked the car before heading back to Mossad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexandra walked into Mossad following Malachi and Liat. "She's with us Officer David." Malachi said motioning to Alexandra. The officer nodded. "I thought Officer Haswari's sister was named David?" She asked. "David is a common last name in Israel." Liat answered. Alexandra nodded. "Officer Haswari said that you should spend the rest of the day in your room resting and then later tonight if you seem alright and are up to it, you can stay with Liat and I at my place." Malachi said. Alexandra looked confused. "How does Officer Haswari get to say what I can and cannot do? Shouldn't that be for a doctor to decide?" She asked. "Officer Haswari is a doctor. He has a PhD though most of the time we call him Officer." Liat said. Alexandra looked satisfied with the answer.

"Ah! There you are." A new voice broke in to their conversation. Alexandra mentally reprimanded herself. She hadn't even heard foot steps approaching much less registered that there was a person standing behind her. She turned around and was faced with an older man in what seemed to be a very expensive suit. "Director David." Both Malachi and Liat stated respectfully. "Officers Ben Gideon and Tuvia. Do you mind if I borrow this young lady for a bit? I have some friends that wish to see her. They are not satisfied with the letter she has written." Director David said back though it was very clear that he was not asking a question to hear 'yes' but out of formalities. "Not at all Director." Malachi answered. "Officer Tuvia and I have paperwork to finish if you'll excuse us Director." He continued. The Director nodded as both Malachi and Liat turned to leave.

He turned to Alexandra. "Shall we?" He asked. "Yes Director David." She answered in Hebrew struggling with the words. "Forgive me; my Hebrew and Arabic are horrible." The teenager continued though he didn't say anything. She followed him down a long hallway before making a series of turns and twists in the hallways. A Mossad officer opened the door and held it open as the Director of Mossad and Alexandra walked through.

Alexandra was shocked to see a huge screen with a bunch of faces on it. "Gentlemen this is Alexandra Petrova; your missing girl who disappeared a little over a month ago." Director David said as most of the men seemed shocked to see her. "She is alive and well. Mossad has done her no harm I can assure you of that." The older man said. "I don't trust Mossad's words." A man snapped. "Mossad has not harmed me. I cannot say the same for those who had captured me." Alexandra said. Her voice was cold and hard. "I can't see how you would possibly want to stay in Israel. It's preposterous! They have done nothing but harm you." Another man in a suit said. "They have harmed me? Look at me. Do you see any marks that Mossad would've made? No Sir. The only ones that have harmed me in this room are those on the other side of the world looking at this very screen. What does NCIS, the FBI, and CIA along with the Navy and other branches of the military have to do with this anyway? A missing child would've been alerted to local authorities. No agencies would've been looking for me even if I am a deceased ex-SVR and KGB's agent's daughter." She fired back. "I wish to stay in Israel. Or if I cannot stay in Israel I will go to Russia. I am a duel citizen in both Russia and the United States of America though I am sure everyone already knew that did they not?" Her eyes grew cold and her voice emotionless.

The teenager mentally smirked. She had them cornered. Everyone was silent for a few seconds. "Yes you are." One of the men answered reluctantly. "I wish to stay in Israel." She repeated again. "Fine but you must have someone willing to adopt you. If not then you come back here." The CIA Director ordered. Alexandra glared at him her eyes becoming shards of ice and her lips were pressed in a straight line. She swore angrily in Hebrew and Russian glaring at the men on the screen. "I will go back to my motherland if I can not stay here." She stated. "That is fine. Two of my Officers have expressed an interest in adopting her. They will take good care of her; she will not be harmed." Eli David broke into the conversation. One of the Director's looked displeased to hear that. "Fine. The paperwork will have to be filled out and sent to us in a few days time. If we don't have them in two weeks then Miss Petrova will have to return to the United States." "Who will be adopting her?" Another man asked. Director David stared at the man. "I don't see how that is any of your business." He stated icily. "Alexandra: Officers Ben-Gideon and Tuvia wish to adopt you. They have already started filling out the necessary paperwork. If you do not wish to stay in Israel now then you may go back to the United States." He said in Russian. She nodded. "I wish to stay Director." She replied back in her native tongue. "May I be excused Director or do you still require my presence?" "You are free to go. Officer Horowitz will escort you back to your room." He answered as a Mossad officer stepped forward. She turned to those still on the screen. "I wish I could say it was a pleasure but it wasn't. Goodbye Directors and Officers." She said before turning on her heel and walked out of the room escorted by the Mossad officer. The military personnel were shocked. The girl obviously knew how to corner someone with her words.

The Mossad officer left her outside of the room she had been staying in. Alexandra looked up as a head poked in and rapped lightly on the door. "How was it?" Liat asked as she came into the room with a piece of paper and pen. "Well. For Mossad and me anyone. Not so well for anyone on the other side of the world that was in there." She answered. Liat nodded. "You just have sign this and then we can send it in." She spoke handing Alexandra the paper and pen. After reading it over, it had been in Hebrew, Russian, and English, she signed her name neatly before handing it back to Liat. "Do..do you know where they are?" She asked. Liat shook her head. "I can find out though." She offered though Alexandra declined. "Exactly when am I allowed to leave?" She asked. "Officer Haswari will have to answer that depending on how everything looks." The Mossad officer answered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS. I own Alexandra but that's all! Oh-and the plot.**

**Sorry I've been gone for so long, college and all. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexandra Petrova was given the okay to go home, provided she take it easy and not do anything stupid, dangerous, etc. "Of course Officer Haswari." She stated. "Very well. You can leave." The Mossad officer said. "I'd like to see you gain more weight." He added in, before leaving the room.

Alexandra stayed in the room for the rest of the day. She walked around the room, pacing. She was left to her own thoughts. Tears ran down her face. Everything was gone. Her family was dead, in a morgue or buried somewhere. She didn't know where, in America or in Russia. Her home was gone. Nothing was left. She wouldn't go back to America if her life depended on it. She wiped the tears away angrily.

She needed to do something. Anything. Opening the door, she glanced at the hallway. There had to be a gym or training center somewhere. She tried several doors, but they were either locked or not the room she was looking for. After a few minutes of wandering, she found a gym. Entering it, she put her hair up high in a ponytail. Walking over to a punching bag, she began to angrily throw hits. It stung as her hands hit the leather. It surprised her; the pain. She hadn't felt pain so long. She tried to stop the memories from surfacing. The girl couldn't though. She threw harder and harder punches. Her nails digging into the palm of her hand.

She felt a presence behind her. Whirling around, her fist was in the air before she even realized it. Her wrist was caught before it could connect to the man's face. "Sorry. Reflex." She explained in Hebrew. The man simply nodded. "Your shoulders are too tight. Keep your thumb tucked in. Otherwise it would most likely break." The man said, before walking off. Alexandra was curious. Was he Mossad? Of course, why would someone not Mossad be in a gym? Unless he was a visitor and got lost. Oh well, it wasn't her business.

"Ah! There you are." Liat exclaimed, from the door. "Here I am." Alexandra repeated. "We can go, if you'd like. You still need clothes." Liat reminded her. "I can get clothes when I can access my bank account." Alexandra replied. "If I can access it." She muttered, not sure if she could since it was in the U.S. and she wasn't going back. Maybe she could access her parent's...they had bank accounts in America and some money in Russia. "Nonsense! You need clothes. Come on. I'll take you shopping." Liat said. "Alright." The girl relented, allowing herself to be guided out of the gym and towards the car.

Liat's driving was crazy to say the least. "To avoid IEDs, and ambushes." Liat explained, swerving and pulling sharply in an empty parking space. After a few hours of shopping, and five full bags later, they finally left. Alexandra had six pairs of jeans, some undergarments, and fourteen shirts. A middle eastern duvet took up one whole bag alone. Liat had also gotten some things for dinner from a stand.

While walking out of the market, something caught Alexandra's eye. A necklace. Much like the one she had worn. It had gotten ripped during her captivity and she had never found it again. Liat noticed, and went over inspecting it. She handed over the money for it. "No. I can't accept this." Alexandra said. "A gift. It looks like the one you had one when you were taken." She explained, giving the necklace to Alexandra. "How?" She asked, astonished. "You had on one in a photo, and the paler color of your skin where the necklace sat." Liat explained. "Toda." Alexandra said. "You are welcome. Come, let's go home." Liat responded. Home. A foreign concept to Alexandra. She hadn't had a home in over a month.

Liat drove towards her apartment. She handed Alexandra a copy of the key to get into the apartment. She showed her around, showing her the bathroom and her room first before showing her around the rest of the apartment. "Is it alright if Malachi joins us for dinner? I asked him to pick up an ingredient I need for dinner tonight." Liat asked. The girl nodded. "You can freshen up if you'd like. I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything just yell." Liat continued.

Alexandra thanked her, before entering her bedroom. Unlacing the boots, she quickly undressed and stepped in the shower. It had been so long since she had a shower. She stayed in the hot water, enjoying the water that cascaded down her back and hair. Lathering her hair with shampoo and conditioner again and again until her hair felt clean and not grimy. Finally, she stepped out of the shower and stared at her reflection. Her ribs showed, and so did her spine. Her face was prominent and yellow bruises showed on her legs and arms, along with still healing wounds and scars.

She quickly left the bathroom and got dressed wearing some black cargo pants and an olive green shirt along with the boots that she had gotten. She grabbed the gold necklace and did the clasp, letting it rest on her neck. She quickly put the duvet on the bed before brushing her hair. She put it up in a braid, tightly securing it with an elastic.

Leaving the room, she saw Liat preparing ingredients. "May I help with anything?" She asked. Liat nodded. "I've got it handled, but thanks for asking." The Mossad officer responded. Alexandra nodded, unsure what to do.

She flinched as someone knocked at the door. "Do you want me to get that?" She asked. Liat replied with a yes. She cautiously opened the door, her hand next to a lamp. Swinging it open, she saw Malachi standing outside. "Hello." She greeted relieved that it was him and someone she didn't know. "Hello Alexandra." Malachi greeted back. The girl let him in. "Here's the ingredient you wanted Liat." Malachi announced, putting the ingredient on the counter. "Here. This is for you." He added, handing her something in a sheath. Alexandra grasped the handle, pulling it out of the sheath. It was a knife. "Thank you." She said in awe of the knife. A beautiful silver knife. She put it back in its sheath and walked towards her room. Closing the door, she set it on a table next to her bed before leaving the room once more.

"Ah. There you are. Liat wanted me to tell you that dinner is ready." Malachi said, almost bumping into her in the narrow space. Alexandra nodded, following him to the kitchen. Three plates of food along with utensils sat on the kitchen counter. Liat was putting away the things that she had used to make dinner. "Sit." She stated, looking at Alexandra. The girl obeyed, looking a little confused at the order, but followed it all the same. She waited for her adoptive-that would still take some getting used to- parents to sit down, before she started to eat. She put a few forkfuls of food in her mouth, and drank a full glass of water.

"May I be excused?" She asked, looking at her adoptive parents for an answer. Malachi and Liat glanced at each other, before looking at her. Glancing down at her plate, she saw that she hadn't even eaten a third of it. "As long as you eat breakfast tomorrow, and eat more than you did tonight." Liat finally spoke after a minute's pause. She nodded thanking them. "We mean it." Malachi echoed but she didn't seem phased. The girl took care of her plate, but then retreated to the safety of her room. Little did she know that Malachi and Liat were talking about her.

"What do we do?" Malachi asked. "She's been malnourished and starved for a month Malachi. It won't be easy getting used to three solid meals a day. Not to mention, she's a teenage girl. They have self-esteem issues, especially about their weight. One American friend had a daughter who was anorexic. She was anorexic because she was worried about her weight and how she appeared." Liat answered. "We just wait. She'll eat. If not in a few weeks time, we'll see what Officer Haswari thinks or talk to a doctor." She continued. Malachi listened carefully to his fiancé. "That sounds like a good idea." He replied, as they both finished their meal.

Alexandra unpacked the clothing from shopping earlier. She folded up the IDF uniform, wondering if she should give it back to Liat or what she should do with it. She set the military uniform aside, before brushing her teeth and unbraiding her hair. Running a brush through the locks, she noticed that her hair had grown a few inches. Alexandra was at a loss as to what to do. It was still light out, not early enough to sleep though she probably could go to sleep if she wanted.

Laying down on her bed, her head resting on a pillow, she stared at the white ceiling above her. Contemplating what has occurred in the last month, and what happened before she was taken, along with after she was found, Alexandra found the hours go by. Finally, she feel into the deep, dark abyss otherwise known as sleep.

* * *

**AN: I don't know if anorexia is common or seen in other countries, but it's seen in the U.S. Remember: Alexandra has been only given enough food to survive, and she was starved. Also, teen girls do have self-esteem issues, especially concerning boys(or at least when it comes to my friends that's what it was about).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own Alexandra and that's it. **

**Also, for the sake of the story Alexandra is now 15. I apologize if this confuses anyone, but since I have the rest of the story mapped out on paper, it makes more sense at the end to have her be 15 now and not 16 like I've stated in previous chapters. Enjoy the chapter and please review! Reviews=Faster updates**

* * *

That night Alexandra was woken up multiple times by her nightmares. She couldn't get the faces of her mother and father out of her dreams. Alexandra just thanked God that she didn't wake anyone up, or wake up screaming. Tossing and turning, she struggled to get to sleep. Finally, after about half an hour, she fell into a dreamless sleep. Waking up at five in the morning, she was unable to get back to sleep.

Getting out of bed, she got dressed for the day before wandering into the kitchen where the news was on. Liat had left a note. It had said that breakfast was in the oven keeping warm. She smiled, little things like this made her think of a real family. A family that she hadn't had in over a month. Grabbing breakfast, she ate a few bites before putting it in the fridge. She'd eat some for lunch, or maybe as a snack if she got hungry between breakfast and lunch, or lunch and dinner.

Sitting down on the couch, she absentmindedly watched the news. The little Hebrew she knew, helping her to understand what was going on. Hopefully, she'd pick up the language within a month or two. She just stared at the television, the photos somewhat helping her understand what was happening. If only it was in English, or Russian, than she could understand it perfectly. Alas, it wasn't and therefore, she only had a very brief understanding of what was going on-and that was thanks mostly to the photos and video-not the little Hebrew she had picked up.

Having nothing better to do, she took a long bath with bubble bath, soaking in the tub. The hot water ran lukewarm after an hour or so, so turning on the tap she turned the water on hot, after draining some of the cold water out. She found the bubble bath relaxing, and soothing. It was something she hadn't done for years, and it oddly comforted her as it reminded her of when she was a child. After being left to her thoughts for hours, she drained the tub, shivering as the hot water left the tub and the cold air hit her body. Wrapping her body and hair in separate towels, she got dressed in the same clothes she'd been wearing before, and ran a brush through her hair after towel drying it some. Folding, and hanging, the towels back up she walked into the kitchen where she glanced at the clock.

Seeing that it was past four in the afternoon, she stuck some of the breakfast she'd had early that day, in the oven for a few minutes. Turning the oven off, she dished out a small plateful of the food. Putting the rest of the meal in the fridge once more, she grabbed silverware and a glass of water, before starting to eat a late lunch. Alexandra figured that she wouldn't eat a lot at dinner because of the fact that she was eating such a late lunch. Finishing lunch, she washed and dried her dish, silverware, and glass before putting everything away where she had found it, once it was all dry.

She found the Israeli food much more bland than most American food, especially the spicy 'Mexican' food that most Americans seemed to like. She didn't mind it to say, but it was different than the food she'd been given during her captivity, and during her life back in the States, as she often ate the food her mother cooked, which was mostly Russian. She missed the taste of home, the taste of her mother's blinkis, and cutloty among other foods. Her mother's blinkis and cutloty were amazing...especially the blinkis served with smetana and jam. She much preferred blinkis, or even the French version of blinkis which would crepes, to the pancakes that most of America seemed to enjoy drenched in maple syrup. Alexandra, the one time she'd tried pancakes at a friend's, had found them to sickeningly sweet with the maple syrup on top of the pancake.

She located the tv remote, and after staring at the buttons for a few minutes she pointed the remote at the tv and lowered the volume of the news by a few notches. Alexandra set the remote back down where she had found it. It wasn't too bad, but every once in a while on a commercial, the volume would be loud. It was only lowered by one or two notches, so it wouldn't be a noticeable difference to anyone, most likely, though she didn't doubt that Liat and Malachi would notice that it seemed a little quieter than when they had left-or when Liat left...she had gone to her room right after dinner and fell asleep before she heard the door open and close or anything, so she had no idea if Malachi left after dinner or not. It wasn't any of her business, and she didn't care; they were engaged.

Alexandra found the apartment to be of a reasonable size, especially for an apartment. The fridge and freezer were much smaller than what she was used to in the States, but she assumed that Liat probably cooked fresher foods and didn't have a lot of leftovers to go in the fridge or freezer. Her parents were mostly the same way, cooking fresh foods. Her mother did the cooking and grocery shopping; always going each day to buy fresh things to cook that day. They never really had any leftovers as her mother made just enough for each of them to have a moderate sized dinner, unless they were having dinner guests. Lunch was the biggest meal of the day for them, and she didn't mind it.

A knock sounded from the door. She glanced at the clock; it was six at night. Liat and Malachi must be home from work. Or perhaps just Malachi: Liat could've stopped to grab things for dinner. She went to open the door, a small smile gracing her face. "Sha-" The rest of the greeting caught in her throat as she starred at unfamiliar face. "-lom." She finished softly. Her mind moved to the knife Malachi had given her. It was in her room, if she invited him in, excused herself to go to the bathroom, she could go to her room, grab the knife, and flush the toilet so he didn't think anything was wrong. Then, at least, she would have it on her, even if she had no idea how to use it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I only own Alexandra! Everything else, besides the plot, belongs to the producers of NCIS.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Alexandra stared at the unfamiliar face. "Shalom." The man greeted back, seemingly unaware of the fact that she hadn't heard his greeting. "Won't you come in? May I get you something to drink or eat?" She asked in English, not knowing how to ask any of that in Hebrew. "Ken." The reply came; what did that mean? She moved to grab a glass of water for the man and handed it to him. The man glanced around the small apartment. She wondered if he was a friend or foe. "If you'll excuse me." She stated before turning her back on the man and headed to the bathroom. She closed the bathroom door, but went to her room quickly and found the knife.

She unsheathed it and stuck it in the waist band of her jeans before making sure her shirt covered the outline of the knife. The girl flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. After a few seconds, she turned it off and came back to where the man was glancing at various things around the room. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" She demanded, holding the knife pointed towards him. "You silly girl. You wouldn't dare." The man said. "Try me!" She hissed, hoping to God that the man wouldn't call her bluff. "Now, why are you here?" Alexandra demanded. "I could ask you the same thing. You aren't a friend of Liat nor does she have a kid." The man replied. "I don't have to tell you anything. In fact, I'm the one with the knife and you're weaponless so I'd get talking." Alexandra replied coldly. The door knob rattled and Alexandra turned towards the sound. In a second, she found herself lying on the ground with the knife that had been in her hand in the man's hand. She struggled to get up, but couldn't. "Get off!" She snarled, trying to get up. Her legs were pinned down, and she tried throwing a punch but the man ducked just as her fist would've connecting with his face.

"Avram?" Liat asked. "What are you doing here, and why do you have my adopted daughter on the floor?" She continued, her voice full of steel. "She's your daughter?!" He asked. "Adopted but yes." Alexandra replied. She was let up off the floor, and she unconsciously rubbed her wrists. "You let him in?! What if he'd been trying to kill you?" Liat asked, switching back to English as she had a quick conversation with her old Mossad friend. "I thought he was a friend of yours. I had a knife." Alexandra replied. "A knife that you don't know how to use. What if I hadn't come home hmm? He most likely would've killed you thinking you were one of my enemies. From now on, don't ever open the door unless Malachi or I are outside the door or we are home." Liat responded, her voice hard. It was an order, given in a stern tone. "Avram, I'll catch up with you later." Liat said as Avram left the apartment.

The Mossad officer turned towards Alexandra. "He's Mossad and a friend of mine, but you could have been seriously injured if I hadn't come home early." She stated once more. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Alexandra responded, moving to take the knife from Liat's open hand. "Not until you know how to use it." Liat said, closing her fingers around the knife as she set it somewhere that Alexandra couldn't see. Alexandra nodded, as four numbers were written down. Two were cell phone numbers, Liat's and Malachi's, while the other two where work phones. "Just in case. We should always answer a call unless we're busy, in which case you should call one of our work phones." Liat said, handing her the slip of paper. "We'll see about getting you a phone." The woman added. "I have a phone but it's back home." Alexandra responded.

Liat shoot her head, "No one's going to D.C. for a while so we wouldn't be able to grab it and it's an international number anyway." "Oh." Alexandra said, she had missed her iPhone. It held all of her photos, like one of her before going to a dance, and a few of her and her family along with others. It also held the phone numbers of her friends, all of whom she was positive were going crazy about her disappearance. She had, after all, gone missing at the end of summer and it was well into the school year. "Um, Liat, what are we going to do about school? I don't exactly know much Hebrew." She asked. "I'll talk to Malachi about it, but most likely you'll be home schooled until you learn it and then go into regular school." Liat responded after thinking about it for a few seconds. Alexandra nodded, it'd be nice to have a normal routine that wasn't waking up, being questioned, fed, more questioning, bathroom break, more questioning, and bed if she wasn't forced to sleep with someone.

The rest of the day went by relatively uneventful. Malachi got home late, and they had a quiet dinner. Well, it was relatively quiet until Liat informed him that Avram stopped by while they were out and that they needed to teach her how to use a knife and a gun. Malachi agreed with her, and he strongly reiterated the point that she wasn't to open the door to anyone she didn't know. Alexandra nodded, not used to such strict rules. Sure, her father was an SVR officer and her parents both served in the army but they weren't as strict as Liat or Malachi. "We'll go tomorrow." Malachi said in English catching her attention. She looked up from her plate. "Hmm?" She asked. "We'll teach you how to shoot and use a knife tomorrow." Malachi replied. "Oh, okay." Alexandra said.

She speared a piece of asparagus and stuck it in her mouth. Alexandra twirled her fork around the plate, not really hungry or having much of an appetite. "Eat." Malachi ordered her. She stared at him in shock, why? She wasn't hungry...she ate a good portion of her food. She stared at him, the look in his eyes made her drop her gaze and pick up her fork once more. She cut off a portion of whatever Liat cooked, and chewed. She left the table a few minutes later after washing her plate and utensils. After dinner, Liat requested that she stay.

The girl sighed but agreed to her request, and went to change into her pajamas which consisted of a light purple short sleeve shirt and black yoga pants. She went to the small living room, where Liat and Malachi sat on the couch. She sat in a chair, and was silent as Liat asked how Malachi's day went. Both Israelis had a pretty good day, somewhat eventful from what Alexandra gathered. The silence was deafening. "Um...could I maybe use the computer tomorrow morning? Just to let my friends know that I'm safe and that I won't be returning to the States." She hesitantly asked during a commercial. "Sure. Just don't mention anything about Mossad or anything. You're staying with family friends if they ask, and we are your guardians if they ask why you haven't returned to America." Liat answered. "Thank you Liat, Malachi." Alexandra replied.

The teenager went to bed at ten, at the same time that Liat and Malachi went to Liat's room to sleep. Alexandra was asleep by ten thirty, the memories of her past coming to surface in her nightmares. "No!" She screamed loudly, waking with a gasp as she shot straight up from her bed. "I-I'm fine." She called when she heard Liat and Malachi asking if she was alright. She ran a hand through her sweat-soaked hair, and tossed and turned unable to get to sleep once more. Sighing, she hopped in the shower and turned it on hot. After a hot shower, she got dressed back into her sleep clothes and tried to sleep.

The next morning was Saturday, and when Alexandra woke up it was late. Or, she assumed it was late morning anyways. She brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair before getting dressed for the day. Alexandra threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a shirt, before leaving her room and heading to the kitchen. She wasn't surprised to see that Malachi and Liat were already up. Alexandra was pretty sure that no matter what time she woke up, like after five, that her adoptive parents would already be up.

"Shalom." She greeted, as Liat and Malachi greeted her back in kind. A quick glance at the clock told her it was nine thirty in the morning, late for Alexandra to be getting up...or at least by her standards it was late. As promised, after a quick but filling breakfast, Alexandra was able to use the computer. Liat had to type in the password, and tell her what keys to use as they would correspond to those on the Latin keyboard. She typed out a message after opening Facebook and logging in, not surprised to see dozens of messages from friends.

_ שלום, שרה, זה אלכסנדרה. אני בישראל, כפי שההורים שלי נתנו לחבריהם על אפוטרופסות כאן. אם משהו היה קורה להם. התגעגעתי אליך כל כך! אולי אם אני, ומקצועי בארה ב בקרוב נוכל כל מה לבדוק. מקווים שהכל בסדר שם. עם הרבה אהבה, החבר שלך, אלכסנדרה_

Roughly translated, the message said that she was in Israel as her parents gave their friends custody of her if anything happened to them and that she was safe and missed them. Alexandra said that she hoped everything was okay over there. After sending the message to Sarah, or Sarai as the computer had put it, the American logged out of Facebook not waiting to see if Sarah would respond. She logged off the computer and thanked Malachi and Liat for letting her use it.

"Come on." Malachi said, and Alexandra looked at him bewildered. Where were they going and why? She stood there for a few seconds, before hesitantly following him. She saw the knife and barely managed to keep herself from recoiling away and running. "I said I'd teach you how to shoot a gun and use a knife. Come on." Malachi repeated, as Alexandra followed him out of the apartment and to the nice and expensive car. She wasn't sure what kind it was, but it looked really expensive whatever it was...and fast.

They arrived at a range maybe ten minutes later. Malachi handed her a gun. She took it but was stopped by his hand. "Check and see if it's loaded. Always assume a gun is loaded even if it's not and always act like a gun is loaded even if if's not." He stated, as he showed her how to check the chamber. She did so, and put the earmuffs over her ears before pulling the gun up and aiming. The bullet missed completely, and so she did it again and again. The first five times, she either missed or got the bullet to hit the edge of the target. "Look down the sight, and aim lower. You're aiming too high." Malachi stated sternly. She did so, and finally managed to get a bullet near the bullseye. She did this again and again until she repeatedly hit the bullseye.

They progressed to human target shots which were harder, and the first one hit the lower stomach. She reloaded, aimed carefully, and squeezed the trigger slowly. A grin spread across her face as the bullet hit the heart. "Again." Malachi ordered and so she did it again. Hours went by, until she was hitting either the heart, chest, or head of the human target every time. Knife throwing was trickier, and took a bit longer but eventually she was able to get that done as well. Malachi showed her some Mossad moves that would work against larger people, and advised that Liat would be better to learn from for fighting against people her height or smaller.

Finally, at six that evening they left the range. Alexandra was exhausted, her arms hurt from holding up a gun and her fingers ached from loaded so much ammunition. When they got back to the apartment, Liat had dinner already made and set on plates. Alexandra was famished, and quickly drank three glasses of water. She had stayed hydrated while on the range, but she wasn't used to dry heat of Israel. The teenager finished her food, and cleared the table before cleaning the dishes.

She thanked God that tomorrow was Sunday...except she realized that this likely meant more training or learning Hebrew. She almost wished they'd learn Hebrew tomorrow instead of going and shooting, or throwing knives or learning how to fight. At least, she'd be able to pick it up easier than most already knowing a little bit of German, and French while being fluent in English and Russian.

* * *

**Message not paraphrased**;Hello Sarah, it's Alexandra. I am in Israel, as my parents gave their friends over here custody of me if anthing where to happen to them. I'm safe, and I miss you all very much. Maybe if I visit the US soon, we can chat. Hope everything's okay over there. With much love, your friend, Alexandra.

**AN; I don't know anything about shooting a gun, throwing knives, or fighting! So, don't take any of this as real advice!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I only own Alexandra, any OCs including Avram and Sarah, and the plot. Everything else belongs to NCIS like the characters and the plots of the episodes...once we get to the episodes of NCIS that is.**

**Sorry I've been gone so long! But, I made this one extra long to make up for the lack of updates! :) Also, I need your guys' opinions about the storyline; should I jump a few years ahead of make a separate story about a few years from now? Also, would you all prefer quicker but shorter updates or waiting longer for longer chapters? Feel free to PM me, or reply to this chapter with your opinion, or go on my page and answer the poll there. **

**I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story! з**

* * *

The teenager went straight to her room after cleaning up the dishes, not even pausing to talk to Liat or Malachi. She closed the door, before walking to the bathroom and took off all her clothes before turning on the shower and stepping under the spray. She winced as the cold spray hit her skin, and quickly turned it over as hot as it could go, even though she was hot from the day's activities. She lathered her hair with shampoo before washing it out and putting conditioner in it. Once she was finished with her shower, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, before wrapping another towel around her hair. Alexandra got dressed for the night, she had chosen black shorts and a black tank top before unwrapping the towel from her hair and folded both of the towels up before putting them away. She went to bed early that night, exhausted from spending a day at the firing range learning how to shoot a gun and throw knives. The young woman hoped that Sunday would be less strenuous.

She tossed and turned in her bed, the sheets twisting around her body as she jolted upright in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. Her eyes were wide open, and weary before she recognized her surroundings. The girl forced herself to calm down, soothing her breathing down as she looked at the clock next to her bed. It was three in the morning. Alexandra sighed, before turning on her side and going back to sleep.

When she next woke up, it was six in the morning. She yawned, before getting out of bed and making it up. She brushed her teeth and ran a brush through her hair, but didn't bother getting dressed for the day yet. It was still early, and she didn't see a reason for getting dressed so early. As it was, it was a weekend and it wasn't like she had school to worry about for the time being or friends to see. The Russian left her room and walked towards the kitchen.

She wasn't surprised to see Liat was already up, and that Malachi was already in the apartment. Alexandra had no idea what time either of them woke up, but she figured Malachi probably got up earlier than Liat did to get over to Liat's apartment so early in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, still tired as she dragged her feet towards her two foster parents. Even though it'd been months since her parents' death, she'd only been living with Liat and Malachi for a week and it was weird to say the least. They acted nothing like her parents, but they weren't her parents. They were just some Mossad officers who adopted her, only because she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in an orphanage in the United States.

"Boker tov." Liat said, upon hearing Alexandra's footsteps before she even entered the Mossad officer's line of sight.

"Dobroye utro." Alexandra replied once she walked into the kitchen. Alexandra hadn't even thought twice about the greeting when she had replied.

"Boker tov." Liat repeated, giving Alexandra the clue that she should probably say it back.

"Boker tov Liat." Alexandra stated, after a few seconds of trying to figure out how to pronounce it. She could only assume that it meant good morning because dobroye utro meant good morning in Russian. She nodded to Malachi who greeted her with a 'shalom'.

Liat handed her a plate before they sat down to eat. Once she was finished, Alexandra took the plates and started cleaning everything that Liat had used to make breakfast. She glanced at her adoptive parents curiously when Alexandra saw Liat grab a set of keys. Alexandra wasn't close enough to see what kind of car it was.

"Get dressed." Liat said, looking at her pajamas.

Alexandra glanced at them. Why? It wasn't like they were going anywhere so early in the morning. Sighing, she nodded and walked off towards her room. Alexandra changed into a black halter top shirt and light wash jeans before pulling on the IDF boots and fit the pant legs over the boots. She checked her hair, before throwing it up into a high ponytail after brushing it.

The girl walked out of her room after closing the door, and headed towards Malachi and Liat.

"Are we going somewhere?" She asked, curiously.

"Yes, we are going to check out a school for you. You'll learn Hebrew much better in an environment where most people only speak Hebrew with some English, not to mention you'll learn to write it much quicker than we could ever teach you." Malachi answered.

Her jaw dropped as she stared at them. "Umm...I know like three words of Hebrew!" She stated.

"Exactly. You'll learn it much faster in a school environment which is why you're going. We'll go see it today, and then you'll go see all of your perspective classes and teachers tomorrow." Liat replied, coming into the conversation.

Alexandra almost thought about going straight back to her room and back to bed. After all, it was only eight in the morning. But, then she decided that could have some serious consequences, especially since Liat and Malachi seemed much more strict than her real parents. She followed Malachi to the black Mercedes Benz, that had been the car she'd rode in yesterday, and got in the back while Liat got in the passenger seat and Malachi was in the driver's seat. Alexandra couldn't help but wonder when they had decided to enroll in school for she never remembered any conversations in Hebrew that ever mentioned her name, which made her question when and where they decided to enroll her.

Within minutes, the girl was jerked out of her thoughts by the car turning and then driving slowly, before stopping. The key was taken out of the ignition and Liat grabbed her small purse that she had brought with her before opening the door. Alexandra followed, shutting the door to the coup before following Malachi and Liat towards the building.

It was different than what she was used to seeing for schools, but yet similar at the same time. For starters, it was at least two-stories and she assumed there would be a lot of students. She had gone to a medium sized school, with about one hundred students per class.

Alexandra was definitely nervous, and not only about having to read, write, and speak in Hebrew. How the heck was she supposed to do homework, write notes, and take tests?! It was just...she didn't understand how going to school would help her learn Hebrew.

Within minutes, she stood besides Malachi and Liat, nervously awaiting her fate. Fate arrived in the form of the dean. The dean was a male, in his mid-30s maybe. He spoke in Hebrew at first, and then switched to English, though it was more accented than anyone she had ever talked to before in Israel.

"I'm Alexandra Petrova." She answered his question as he nodded. "I'm in tenth grade." The girl continued. The man nodded again.

"It's nice to meet you Alexandra. I'm David Cohen." He stuck out his hand and she shook it.

The tour started with what she assumed was the main office before she was shown the cafeteria and the library. The classrooms were next, and Alexandra was shown the classrooms that she'd be taking classes in. Being a student enrolled late in the school year, and one who didn't speak that much Hebrew, she still wouldn't be treated differently but she could always ask for help if she was struggling with the concept of anything.

The tour of the school was over within twenty minutes, and she was told where she'd meet the student she'd be following the next day. Alexandra wasn't sure if shadowing another student was a concept in other countries besides the US, but she hoped it wasn't an inconvenience to anyone.

The rest of Sunday was relatively unobtrusive; Alexandra had a nice lunch with Liat and after Liat showed her some fighting techniques and they watched a movie. It was weird, Malachi not being there but then again, her adoptive parents both had separate residences. Soon, it was late and Alexandra bid Liat goodnight before going to her room and getting dressed for bed. She'd just take a shower in the morning, as she was too tired to do anything but sleep. And, for once, no nightmares came to her. Only blackness which was welcomed over the nightmares any time.

Malachi came in the apartment late at night, and gave Liat a kiss on her cheek. His fiancée was still up, even though it was early in the morning.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey, so what do you think?" He asked.

"About what? The school? Or actually sending her to school soon?" Liat asked. "Everything, the school, sending her to school." Malachi answered.

"I think...the school seemed nice and the dean was understanding about her situation. I'm not sure sending her to school is a good idea right now. Malachi, it's not even been two months since we got her out of that place. And, we may not have even killed them all. What if an attack happens on the school; a bombing, or what if her captors find out where she is?" Liat said.

"It's a school, and whoever took her is probably looking for her in America or Russia if we didn't kill them all. That's the logical choices for a teenage girl to run to, her home, and they think she escaped...not that she was rescued."

Liat nodded. "I'm sure she'll make friends and such. Besides, she needs to do something besides stay here all day, and we can't have another incident like what happened with Avram." She replied.

Malachi nodded his assent. His glancing at the clock told him that they should be asleep for work tomorrow, even though they had both gone to work on some days with no sleep at all. The two Mossad officers went to sleep in Liat's room, after checking to make sure that Alexandra was asleep. After all, two in the morning was way too late for the teenager to be staying up.

Within three hours, Malachi and Liat were up again, each with their own cup of coffee and ready for what the day would surely bring. Liat had told Eli David that she'd need to leave by seven to take Alexandra to see the school and pick her up by three, which the director had consented to providing there were no urgent cases that came up needing the team, which consisted of Malachi and Liat; others were rarely required and Ziva and Ari had only gone with them to rescue Alexandra because she was likely to be injured and with Ari being a doctor, he had to come and then Ziva insisted on coming as well.

Before they had left, Liat set an alarm for six in the morning and stuck the alarm clock in Alexandra's room and also left a note on her bedside table saying that she'd be there at seven and that breakfast was in the fridge.

Most of the early morning consisted of emails, and old cases unless vital intelligence came in but rarely were undercover operations set this early in the morning, even though mostly everyone was asleep at this time.

Alexandra woke up to an alarm clock going off. She hit it before realizing that she didn't have an alarm clock in her room. The girl bolted upright and saw that she was still in her room. The teenager saw the note and quickly read it before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. By the time she finished with her shower, it was six thirty. Her teeth and hair were brushed and her hair was blow-dryed before she got dressed. Her clothes were nothing fancy, just the combat boots, black jeans and a nice shirt. Alexandra didn't bother with makeup or jewelry but went to the kitchen and grabbed the breakfast that Liat had made her.

She heated it up before quickly eating it, finishing just as she heard a car pull up. By the time she had put away the dish and silverware, as well as the container that the food was in, Liat had already come in the apartment. In her hands was a notebook and a pen.

"For taking notes in, so you don't look like a student who's not going to be studious," was her explanation as Alexandra took them before following Liat to the car.

She got in the passenger's seat as Liat drove off, barely managing to get her seatbelt on as Liat drove out of the apartment complex and towards the main road. The girl hadn't expected the ride to be as long as it was, and she wished that music was playing because she hated being in a silent car. Soon, they were at school, and Alexandra almost jumped out of the car eager to get away from the dead silence.

This was it. Her first actual day at school in months, even if it was only to shadow another student. Liat walked her in and they had a brief conversation with the dean of the school.

"Malachi or I will pick you up a little before everyone gets out." She stated looking at Alexandra who nodded at the information.

The Mossad officer glanced up at footsteps approaching, as a girl entered the office. The dean and the girl had a short conversation in Hebrew which Alexandra was unable to follow.

"Hi. I'm Gavriila Sarfati." The girl said in English.

"Alexandra Petrova." Alexandra replied, shaking Gavriila's hand.

"I'm in your grade, and we should have most of the same classes." The girl stated.

Liat left after reminding Alexandra that she'd be picked up before the school let out.

A bell rang, and Alexandra flinched at the sound. She followed Gavriila out of the office, and wondered where they were going. She stuck by Gavriila's side through the mass of people, not wanting to get lost. Within a few minutes, they arrived at Gavriila's first class though Gavriila took the time to point out some other things to Alexandra as well.

"This is the English classroom." She explained before entering the room and going up to the teacher.

"She's shadowing me." Gavriila explained to her teacher.

"Hi. I'm Mrs. Katz." Gavriila's teacher said, offering Alexandra her hand. Alexandra shook it.

"I'm Alexandra Petrova." She said.

"Where are you from?" The teacher asked.

"America, Virginia." Alexandra answered as more students came in.

The teacher nodded and Alexandra followed Gavriila to where the girl sat, taking an empty seat. The Russian opened up the notebook, and took the cap off the pen.

Gavriila had theater last period, so Alexandra ended up sitting and watching as the class rehearsed lines and such. Gavriila left class early to take Alexandra down to the office. Liat and Malachi were already there when Alexandra arrived. They were speaking with the dean in Hebrew, so Alexandra couldn't follow the conversation. Gavriila said goodbye to Alexandra who said goodbye back, before the girl left with Liat and Malachi.

"We should be home at six tonight, unless something comes up, in which case you'll get a phone call from one of us." Malachi stated, as Liat got out of the car so Alexandra could get to the apartment.

She opened up the door and stepped inside before she saw the black Mercedes Benz coup drive off. Alexandra opened up the door to the apartment and closed it behind her. She set the notebook in her room, along with the pen, and went to the kitchen to grab something to eat and drink. She found something that looked like it could be eaten cold, and took out a plate and silverware before eating the snack. Alexandra quickly finished her water, but left the glass out, before washing the dishes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I only own any OCs and the plot! **

**Enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

* * *

"So, what'd you think?" Liat asked her at dinner that night after they had sat down at the small table.

Alexandra shrugged, "just seemed like a normal school," she stated before taking a drink of water.

"Did you like it? It's already September, and I've spoken to the dean...the school is willing to accept you," The woman replied.

"It was just like a normal school day except in a language that I didn't understand," Alexandra answered. "As for going there, I don't care," she continued.

"Fine, I'll call them tomorrow and enroll you so you start next week then," Liat stated, seeing as the girl wasn't giving her a clear answer. She didn't seem to care, and that was something that they couldn't change. Not yet anyway. The girl had to care about these things, Malachi and her couldn't make her care about them. The American finished her plate, and glass of water before she stood up and walked over to the sink to wash it. She put the plate and utensils away after drying them with a hand towel, before walking towards her room while Malachi and Liat were still having dinner.

"Where do you think you're going?" Malachi called, as the girl froze on the spot and turned to face them.

"Yes?" She asked, her eyebrows raised. Her tone was that of a disrespectful teenager.

"First of all, this conversation wasn't finished. Secondly, lose the attitude." Malachi demanded.

Alexandra sighed, and walked back over to the table where she took a seat.

"Do you know what you need for school supplies?" Liat asked, though her answer was a shrug.

"I imagine it'll be something like 7 notebooks, 7 folders, pens, pencils, a calculator, and of course, a book bag," she listed off the top of her head, remembering what she normally had to have back in American school systems. "Oh, and a computer for writing papers," she added in, because surely she'd have to write some papers at least.

"Very well, we can pick them up this weekend after your schedule's figured out for this year," Malachi stated.

"Okay," she replied, sounding bored.

"If you need help with something, just ask. I'm sure your teachers won't mind if you record what they say so we can tell you in English what they mean. That way you can figure out the homework." Liat said, picking up on the girl's tone of voice. Alexandra nodded, her mind already wandering to when would the talk of school stop. "You should pick up Hebrew easily, but we can start teaching you it tomorrow, and just enroll you so you're able to write, and speak and have a grasp of the grammar and other things," Liat said, which was one of the only things that Alexandra caught when she was zoned out.

After a few minutes of helping clean up dinner, she went to go to her room and change into her pajamas. "Alexandra, do you want to watch a movie? We can put it in English or have English subtitles." Liat asked after knocking on her door. The girl seriously thought about saying 'no' but she had already been pretty disrespectful and Liat and Malachi sure were doing a lot for her. After all, they adopted her and took her in their home, not to mention rescuing her from that horrendous place. "Sure," she answered, opening the door after quickly putting her shirt on and throwing her dirty clothes in a hamper to be washed later.

She followed Liat into the living room where the tv was already turned on and ready to play whichever movie they picked. Liat handed her a list of movies to go through, and after reading through a few of them, she picked a random movie to give to Liat who put it in the DVD player before putting the rest of the movies away.

Despite the movie being in Hebrew with English subtitles, Alexandra still thought that the movie was good. It had been a long movie, almost three hours, but she didn't mind watching something for that long. The movie was very action oriented, but it did hav a good plot. Normally, she found that most action films didn't have very good plots nor thought out well. Not that she watched a lot of movies, as she was more into watching tv shows than movies. She found that Liat and Malachi's commentary throughout the movie to be very entertaining. They often said something like that-is-the-wrong-way-they-should've-done-blah-blah-blah or they-should've-been-killed-from-that. Whatever she had been expecting, it wasn't watching a movie and hearing the actors being critiqued by two Mossad officers for doing something wrong.

The teenager left the room after the movie was put back in its case shortly after Malachi left saying he'd see her later. She went to her bedroom and did something that she hadn't done in years. She prayed. And that was when everything fell apart. Tears flooded down her cheeks as she sobbed for her parents, her family, as she realized that she'd do anything, be anyone, if it meant she could have them back. But she couldn't get them back. Because they were dead, killed by the same people who wanted her for information. She sobbed into the pillow, muffling her sounds as she cried and screamed. Why did they have to die?! And what for! What exactly was so important that it cost them their lives! She cried herself to sleep that night after her voice was hoarse was yelling. And, she would do that for weeks to come until she finally came to terms with her parents' deaths.


End file.
